


Let's get spooky

by Xanders_collection



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Begging, Biting, Body Worship, Bondage, Costumes, Creampie, Crossdressing, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Emetophilia, Face-Fucking, Foot Fetish, Fucking Machines, Human Bill Cipher, Incest, Intercrural Sex, Kinks, Kinktober, Licking, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Older Dipper Pines, One Word Prompts, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prompt Fic, Prostitution, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Sex Work, Shotgunning, Smut, Sounding, Spanking, Tentacles, Trans Character, Urophagia, Watersports, distention, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanders_collection/pseuds/Xanders_collection
Summary: Billdip One shots for kinktober prompts





	1. Deepthroating

**Author's Note:**

> I used to do inktober but here I am. 
> 
> Trans Dipper in this one because who doesn't want more rep 
> 
> Prompt I chose I was deepthroating for day 1 
> 
> ((Oh gods I won't get everyday but if I'm able I'll do as much as I can lol))

Kinktober; Deepthroating.

     Dipper nudged Bill away with his elbow pulling a grunt from the hovering dream demon, the blond currently trying his best to get all up in his personal space. He groaned through his teeth and spun in place to glare at Bill.

Bill pursed his lips and clasped his hands together. "Sorry!" He hushed out. "I can't help it!" His hands reaching out to grab the twin once again. "What's going on?" Dipper tilted his head to watch Bill's face scrunch up.

"You smell nice." Bill whispered out, "Makes me want to ravish you." Dipper squealed involuntary, his face flushing a bright red at the suggestive comment. "We are in public, Bill." Dipper glared with narrowed eyes, he was trying to push back the embarassment that clearly showed on his face, cheeks flush with red hot heat, clenched teeth with his lips in a flat line. Sometimes his nose would scrunch up and his eyes wrinkle if he said something weirder than usual.  "We are shopping, Mabel is right there." He continued and pointed at Mabel who was smiling lovingly at her girlfriend. Bill shrugged and shuffled his feet.

"If you didn't agree to come we could have fucked at home."

Dipper sighed and nearly went to face palm at the stupidness of his boyfriend.

"Let's go fuck in the toilets, they won't even notice we left." He winked and licked his bottom lip. "No, we are here to shop for Halloween supplies." The brunet retorted. Bill rolled his eyes and yawned. "Like that's going to stop me."   
  


     Bill slid up behind Dipper as the boy was picking pieces of clothing up and looking through them, he wrapped his arms around the twin and thrusted his hips into his ass making Dipper yelp under his breath. "Come on." He whispered in his ear making the other shiver, "Let's get freaky."

Dipper stomped his heel onto Bill's foot making him pull off to pout. "I'm ovulating, piss off." He cursed at the demon. Bill smoothly slid back behind him and held him tightly against his body. "Even better, you'll be all _wet and soft for me._ " Bill emphasised his point by rolling his hips to show off his hard on. Dipper tensed and inhaled sharply. " _Your_ _cute_ _wet hole_ _will_ _just clench_ _around_ _me as you beg for my big fat cock to fuck you until_ _you're_ _screaming_ _."_ Dipper actually squealed and pushed the demon off him and rushed away with a red face leaving him behind to sigh and nonchalantly tuck his aching erection into his waistband. He casually scrolled after his boyfriend who had ran ahead to avoid his dirty talk. It was more of a promise. He'd have the brunet in the toilets if he wanted, teasing was just hilarious to do in public. 

   Dipper picked up a two piece and grinned at Bill. "You'd look cute in this." "Lace is your thing pretty boy, leather is mine." He yanked it from his hand and placed it up against Dipper's body. "Those panties and your binder would look real cute." He remarked with a coo. "You're so right, should we get them?" Dipper agreed and searched the rack for his size. "Go get your stupid glasses, I've been seeing you eye them the whole time."

Bill chuckled and popped away to the sunglasses rack to pluck the blue lensed glasses up. 

    Dipper shifted the shopping bag in his arms and pulled out his phone to check the time, Mabel had bounced off to other shop leaving him and Bill alone sitting in the mall's food court. He sipped his strawberry milkshake and scrolled through his Instagram to see how everyone was doing.  He felt Bill nudge his shin with the tip of his shoe, he slowly gazed up to see Bill scrolling through his own phone, he probably didn't even mean to.

His phone vibrated and a message slid down from the top of his screen.

_Triangle_ _bitCH_

_Wanna suck my cock like_ _you're_ _sucking on that milkshake?_

_-Your milkshake brings all_ _the_ _boys to the yard_

_-I'm_ _talking_ _about_ _my balls and dick_

He exhaled an annoyed sigh and his eyes darted up to see the blond smirking while chewing on the straw of his own drink.  His finger typed back a response.

_If_ _I_ _blow_ _you_ _will_ _you_ _stop?_

"You'll get one hour free."   
  


      Bill's back banged into the stall wall of the men's toilets from the force of Dipper's push and body colliding with his, their lips mashing together roughly as hands roamed and fingers grasped blond locks of hair. With a gasp Bill bucked his hips searching for friction and excitement. Dipper kissed down his jaw to mouth at his neck, hand pushing on his shoulder prompting him to sink down to his knees.

Dipper sank down and unbuckled the blond's belt to then pull his jeans down, the tip of his penis poking passed the waistband of his boxers. Dipper looked with a confused stare. "I had to hide it, duh. I'm not walking around with a visible hard on."

The brunet tutted and pulled the boxers down with a grin. "Shame, I would have thought you'd be into that."

Before Bill could answer Dipper directed his dick into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the sensitive tip. Bill voiced his pleasure with soft moans, his hands trailing down to grasp the mop of brown hair and thrust the rest of his cock into his boyfriend's mouth receiving a surprised sound that was choked out. "Don't mock me, darling." His voice smug at the glare he was receiving, Dipper glaring up with tears gathered.

"What was that?" Bill questioned with a smirk and pulled out making Dipper cough and spit, he groaned and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Dickhead." He spat up at the blond. "Warn me before you do that, I have to be mentally prepared." 

"Yeah yeah, open up." Bill insisted and pushed his dick up against Dipper's lips. "Come on PineTree. Let me in."  Dipper opened his mouth after rolling his eyes with a smile and Bill immediately pressed his arousal into the warm wetness of his boyfriend's mouth.

"Fuck, you're so good. That's it... _fuckkk..._ I love your mouth." Bill mewled when Dipper sucked and took him into his throat. Bill gritted his teeth and rolled his hips once he felt Dipper's hand grasp at his hips while the other wrapped around when he pulled back to pump and tongue at the tip.

"S-Slow down, you're going to make me cum."

Dipper teasingly dragged his teeth down the shaft to push his point across that he was doing this for that exact reason. His hand squeezing the base when he tasted the saltiness of Bill's precum.  The blond bit his lip once he heard the door squeak open, an excited glint twinkling in his eyes once he felt Dipper freeze and tense around his cock.

The demon sniggered and grabbed the back of Dipper's head and saw the panic in his eyes once he realized what Bill was going to do. Bill thrusted and pulled the boy's head into the thrust and sloppy sound echoed in the silent public toilet. Bill threw his head back against the stall wall making it bang,he fucked Dipper's face and relished in the choking _wet_ sounds everytime he thrusted. 

The sound of the door closing and Dipper swallowing around his cock had him shuddering. _"Fuck! Ah!_ _That's_ _it. You love my cock_ _don't_ _you_ _?_ _Just_ _a hungry cock whore_ _aren't_ _you?"_ Dipper squeezed his eyes shut and moaned confirming his answer.

With one last thrust Bill pushed Dipper's face back and came, cum covering the twins face. Dipper cringed and blinked shying away.

"That's the money shot baby." Bill exclaimed through breathless laughter.

Dipper wiped his eye and let out a displeased sound. _" Ew,_ you got it in my eye."  Bill shrugged and unravelled the toilet paper to pass it down to him. Dipper cleaned himself up and shakingly stood up, his knees aching from the sore position. "Let's leave now. I'd rather not become a sex offender." Dipper informed him and peaked out to see if the restroom was really empty. The two left and rushed around and Dipper eventually took out his phone to see a bunch of texts from his twin sister wondering where he was. 

_Alpha Twin ~☆_

_Where are_ _you_ _? We're done._

_Dipper?_

_Dip_ _dip_ _?_

_Hey dipshit_ _I'm_ _at the car where are_ _you_ _two????_

_If you guys are_ _fucking_ _in a_ _dressing_ _room_ _I'm_ _going_ _to_ _be so disappointed_

_God you guys take forever_

_Quick sex  means quick sex !!!_

_It's_ _cOLd dipPeR_

_I'm about to s m a s h your car window_

Bill chuckled over his shoulder as he read them with him.   
  
  
  



	2. Begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1:12 am, this counts. I know I literally just posted this but hey.
> 
> Day 2 is Begging but I combined it with watersports 
> 
> ((If you aren't aware the prompts come in 3 or 4s for each day and you can chose which one to use for that day))

Kinktober Day 2; Begging (Added Watersports.)

Dipper and Bill has discussed sexual activities before, Bill, now newly in a human body could act out some of their other interests. His triangle form no longer putting a stop to some of the sexual situations. The two now freely able to engage.

Within the first situation that they got down and dirty they discovered that Bill's body was _extremely_ sensitive. It came as such a surprise to the demon that it could feel this _good_ _._ Within seconds he would cum, it didn't really bother Dipper since Bill was up for other things.

For the time being they decided to do bdsm until Bill got used the sensations of his body, also the fact that Dipper already was ordering him around since he was doing things wrong or getting himself in trouble.

Bill didn't mind being the bottom for now, he did pride himself in being a pillow princess when he was a bottom. It wasn't like Dipper minded, he was submissive and obedient. It was exciting to have the rolls switched. Bill being a giver in his demon triangle form due to the fact that he couldn't really _feel._

It was a pleasant surprise when the blond told him to be the dominant one in bed.

A weirder surprise was the discovering of a new kink. Dipper found himself watching with a confused face and wondering why he was getting hard. It was something he never thought he'd be actively into so he avoided it when it came to sex and porn.

It was when Bill had his body the first day.

   Dipper sat at his computer with a pen in his mouth, he twirled it and chewed on the plastic, glasses down on the bridge of his nose. He stared at the computer screen and back to his copy, switching back from writing and moving the mouse. He yawned and pushed his glasses up, his hand lazily wiping at his cheek. He blinked the water out of his eyes and stretched his body in the seat. His arms flying up above his head while his legs stretched out straight, he moaned through a closed mouth and let out a relaxed  huff from his nose.

" _ **Help!**_ "

Dipper yelped out a scream and the chair bent more back and he fell back with it. He stumbled up and rubbed his head, a pained face as he fixed his glasses. He turned towards the culprit and saw that it was Bill.

He was jumping from foot to foot with worried face, hands up at his chest shaking.

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked the blond, he was a little confused and worried that he'd lit a fire and didn't know how to put it out. Dipper mentally checked off that he should buy fire extinguishers just in case.

"I don't _know_ _!_ " Bill squealed, his hands flailing. "I feel weird!"

Dipper's eyebrows drew down. "What kind of weird?"  Bill squeezed his fingers into fists and sunk in on himself. "Ah I don't know! Can I explode??? Because that's what it feels like!" He stressed, his eyes clenching shut at the weird sensation.

"You can't explode..." Dipper disclosed and then it hit him. "Do you need to pee?"

Bill glared and stopped his pacing. "Pee? What does that mean?"

"Gee, Bill have you not used the toilet yet?!"

"....No?"

Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose and pointed to the toilet. "Go and use the restroom."

"I can't." Bill whined and his hands reached down to cup his junk. "I don't know how!" Dipper stepped forward and Bill stumbled back. "It's easy, you just relax and let it out." Dipper explained.

Bill mewled and his knees knocked together, hot fluid flowing down his thighs and legs to the floor.

Dipper froze in place and just stared. Bill's face contoured with relief and a lazy smile. Dipper watched Bill's pyjama bottoms stain darker as the fluid continued. The brunet tensed as he felt more aware of his growing erection, he hadn't noticed but the second Bill started squirming he was getting aroused.

" _Much better."_ Bill moaned and cupped his cheeks. "PineTree?" He stared up at Dipper and saw his face was flushed red and his eyes were wide.

"Why are you aroused?" Bill creeped towards the Pines twin with curiosity laced in his voice.

\----

Bill sat on his knees with his thighs pressed firmly together, his hands clasped over his junk once again, Dipper sitting on a chair in front of him with his legs crossed and reading a book with a lollipop  in this mouth. 

"Can I go now?" Bill whispered, his boyfriend not even lowering the book to spare him a glance. He pulled the lollipop out with a _pop_ and answered. "Nah."

Bill huffed through his nose and squeezed his eyes shut trying to distract himself from the strong desire to dispell his waste.

"Please... _pleas_ e PineTree, I really need to go." He begged and squirmed in placed, his hands pushing pressure on his dick to try help stop the need.  The brunet stared at the red sweet and licked it, his brown eyes looking over the book at the demon.  He pulled his flannel sleeve up and glanced at his watch. "You've lasted longer before. So your answer is no."

Bill whined loudly and felt tears gathering and stinging his eyes. "Please please, I need to. Please let me."

Dipper snapped the book shut giving Bill a fright and leaned forward. "Not yet. Be a good boy and hold it." He stood and pressed the lollipop into Bill's mouth and with that he walked off only to return seconds later with a glass of water. He sat down with a smug smile and took a sip.

Bill cried and his tears spilled, he yanked the lollipop out and whimpered. A whispered " _Please,_ _I'm_ _begging_ _you."_ It finally persuaded the twin to give him permission.

"Go."

Bill cried out with relief as he relaxed and let the fluid flow freely, the liquid staining his pants darker as it rushed down and gathered in a puddle under him.

Dipper chuckled and jumped up when the blond slumped forward, he placed a kiss to his forehead and helped him up. "You were so good." Hushed whispers of praise as he carried him to the bathroom, a warm bath awaiting them. 


	3. Sensory Deprivation

Kinktober Day 3; Edgeplay/Sensory Deprivation

      "Are you sure you wanna do this PineTree? It's a lot." Bill warned the brunet who was currently situated on the bed with his legs crossed.

"I know it's a lot Bill, but I want to." Dipper clarified, "Now let's do this." He scooted forward and stood up, Bill turning him and pulling his arms behind his back and crossing them, within moments he had Dipper's arms restrained and in place. "Are they good? Not too tight?" Bill tugged at the rope and Dipper assured him that it was fine _and_ that he himself was fine with it so far.

Bill clicked his fingers and tape fell into his hand. "This won't hurt you when I rip it off, okay?" Dipper nodded and relaxed his face so it wouldnt hurt. Bill ripped the tape with his teeth and flattened it over the boy's mouth leaving him without words.

"I'm going to add the blindfold now, last chance to back out little tree." Dipper shook his head and Bill prospered. He placed a blindfold around Dipper's eyes leaving him suspended in pitch black darkness. "And now the headphones." He heard Bill's voice one last time before he felt headphones being placed on, a sudden calming beat being played. It was a soothing beat, he could deal with this for a while. 

Dipper's squeal was muffled by the tape as Bill used his magic to levitate him up into the air, the blond set a timer and left him there alone. The anticipation would kill him, never knowing what was to happen, they _had_ already fooled around so Dipper was achingly hard and now he was restrained with his senses cut off, he was left vulnerable and helpless.

Bill buttoned his shirt back up and ran a hand through his golden blond hair to try fix the 'sex hair' wildness it had to it. With one last quick glance over his shoulder he watched Dipper squirm and kick his legs trying to grasp some form of friction that he could never grasp. He wouldn't be able to, Bill made sure of that, although Bill smirked at his new genius plan.

In seconds Bill was taping a vibrator to Dipper's dick and control to his inner thigh. Dipper flinching every time his fingers brushed across his skin. He clicked through the settings on the vibrator and set it as a timer to go off every few minutes to tease the cute brunet. With a little demonic power he added the ability for it to tell when the teen was close to cuming and it would shut off.

He planned to _ruin_ Dipper Pines.

\---

      Dipper curled his toes and kicked his legs around in the air, it felt like he was in space...like he was _nothing._ If it wasn't for that stupid _fucking_ vibrator on his dick he'd probably fall into a state of panic and have a life crisis.

With time his mind would wander. 

     He pictured Bill just sitting there, staring with those seductive beautiful golden eye's. Just watching. Maybe even pleasuring himself to Dipper's pain.

That made him moan and he squirmed, tears had already fallen from the frustration he was feeling, part of him already regretting from all the sexual pain he was receiving from this.

       His eyes widened and his moan was muffled, the vibe switching on suddenly and increasing in power, he cried out and thrusted his hips up just _trying for_ _anything_. He was just so _desperate_ at this point.

When would Bill let him out? How long was he here? He had lost count when the vibrator went off the second time. It felt like hours. It couldn't have been hours...could it have? Knowing Bill, it might have been. The blond bastard probably wasn't even in the room. He probably fucked off to do other things, maybe checking in through the eye he scratched on to the wall a couple months ago.

He gasped and his legs shook but the building pleasure was cut off and he screamed out with frustration, he felt his tears soak into the blindfold once again and roll down his already tear stained cheeks, his dick twitching and bouncing against his stomach from his fidgeting, precum actively leaking from his swollen pink tip. (There was probably a little bit of a puddle on the floor from it, that brought a blush to his face.)

Dipper bit his tongue and contemplated if his orgasm would even be worth it, it would be forced and sudden...in other words it would hurt in a sense. He could just speak the safeword in his mind and his demon boyfriend would poof into the room right next to him and have him out in seconds. That'd be nice. But so would the orgasm...when it eventually came. But the feeling of being pushed into such a headspace was calming, pleasant and even exciting. He was putting so much trust and control into the demon's hands.

It was erotic.

Might aswell stick it out.

 

     His whole body jumped from fright once he felt a hand wrap around his ankle and pull him down, his body suddenly free falling and then he hit the bed. A body he assumed was Bill....god he really hoped it was Bill...the small part of paranoia in his brain growing larger until he felt a finger draw a triangle on his chest, he sighed with relief, he knew it was Bill, he just needed some reassurance.

Bill threw his other leg over his body and straddled him, a clothed chest touching his as he felt lips mouth at his neck along with a tongue licking. He leaned his head back making more skin available to the blond, teeth nipping and the feeling of suction. Hickies...he'd have to cover those.

His back arched when he felt Bill's hands rub up and down his chest, his fingers purposely missing his nipples.

\---

    Bill chewed on red liquorice and made his way back to the shack, once inside he walked into his shared bedroom and leaned against the doorway staring at the beauty before him.

Dipper was shining from sweat and tears, his whole body shaking. Most likely the sexual frustration from not being allowed to climax, or even if he did it was a dry one, not the most pleasurable, just very forced. And from the floor beneath the levitating teen he could tell he had at least had a few forced out.

"Hello pretty boy." He cooed as he walked towards the restrained teen. "You look so dashing. I can't wait to have you."

Bill reached up and grabbed the boy's ankle and could feel his heart stop from the unexpected touch, granted his whole body jumped and a surprised sound came out muffled, anyone would have been able to tell that the touch startled him. With the light touch Bill forced his magic away and allowed Dipper to fall, his back hitting the bed and bouncing up from the impact.

Bill smiled with lust visibly in his eyes, he climbed on top of his boyfriend and straddled his lap, slowly grinding his ass against his dick. His head flooded with Dipper's thoughts, he was anxious and paranoid. A panic attack would ruin the mood and leave them no other chance to do this, if a panic attack happened during intercourse Dipper had an anxious rule that he'd never do it again.

Dipper refused to do choking ever since he had a panic attack just because he didn't have enough trust in him. It hurt his feelings but he understood and respected his choices. Although he'd come back to it...he may or may not being influencing his dreams to include choking. So far the results were positive. 

With a calming touch Bill traced a triangle onto his skin and felt the body under him melt, the panic rushing out.

He leaned down pressing his chest to Dipper's and kissed his jaw, lips pressing light kisses until he dragged his tongue the whole way up his neck, Dipper's pulse jumping from the sensation. He nipped and sucked the soft smooth skin into his mouth rolling it between his teeth and sucking, dark purple staining his neck like blots of watercolours.

He ditched his gloves and ran his hands up and down his chest feeling the brunet's body arch up. With a chuckle he avoided his nipples, fingers tracing around the areola in a teasing manner.  With little movement he leaned down and blew a puff of hot breath watching Dipper twitch, his tongue flattening and licking over the now erect bud, his teeth nipping and rolling it forcefully pulling muffled cries from the teen.

It didn't take much longer before the blond dragged his other hand down the teen's stomach to wrap around his cock and pump, his mouth latched to his other nipple sucking and biting, a plan to cover the boy in marks.

He wanted to show Dipper who he _really_ belonged to.

Dipper bucked his hips with a whine and chased the high that was building for Bill's hand to suddenly squeeze extremely tightly and disappear. He protested but none the less he wasn't listened to. He wouldn't be, he gave all the control over to Bill.

Bill grabbed the brunet and situated him on his lap, his hands resting under his knees and pulling them back against his body while spreading them leaving the boy feeling exposed. Bill kissed Dipper's shoulder and with a lubed dick thrusted up into his ass, a loud stifled moan coming from behind the tape.

"Such a good boy."

Dipper groaned and his body bounced up and down on Bill's lap, his body fully aware of the intense pleasure he feeling, it was _way_ better like this, Dipper could argue this was in the top five best sex he's had with Bill.

_"Mmff-! Ommff!"_

Dipper's voice and his moans not being stopped by the tape, he bit his tongue so hard crying through the bliss he felt from his partner slamming right into his sweet spot.

The tape was ripped from his mouth and he screamed as his orgasm _finally_ hit him.

"BILL!"

His entire being shook as bursts of cum shot out, Bill fucking him through it dragging more out. "T-that's it. Come like the pretty boy you are."

He grunted and bit into his skin getting a shout to leave Dipper's open mouth, still moaning from the after shocks and over sensitivity.  Bill pounded up and pushed in deep as he came, Dipper's hole clenching around him tightly dragging a moan out.

"B-Bill..."

The demon's hands moved up and removed the headphones and allowed the blindfold to fall leaving Dipper blinking his eyes trying to adjust to the light. Once the two pulled apart and lay side by side catching their breaths they laughed, Dipper rolling over and cuddling up to his boyfriend, a none verbal request to remove his bound arms.

"Have fun carrying me everywhere, asshole." He remarked with a smirk but Bill didn't care.


	4. Mirror Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picked three because why not? I only left out spit roasting. 
> 
> Dacryphilia is crying by the way.

Kinktober Day 4; Mirror Sex, Spanking and Dacryphilia.

       
      Dipper never expected for the giant mirror to be used in a situation like _this._ When they originally went shopping they went for random aesthetic items because Bill wanted some control over the decor of their shared bedroom. Once he spotted it his ego grew.

The narrastic wanted it so he could have a full body view of himself instead of all the shitty small ones in the shack, he wanted to see _the true_ _beauty_ _that is Bill Ciphe_ r, his words.

It was bought after a fight that the blond obviously won, he was a professional at this stuff...also manipulation. It was never intended to be sexual in any way at all, Dipper could bet his life that neither of them expected them to enjoy watching themselves fuck. It was only for Bill's huge ego.

(...Bill even going to the point of suggesting they put on up on the ceiling above the bed. )

    Dipper laid in bed scrolling through his phone with a sleepy expression, his eyes burning from the lack of sleep he's been getting. The last few all nighters have completely shifted his morning and night sleep cycles fully around.

The brunet now mostly found in bed snoring with his face mask on during the day leaving the shack to function without him. At night he was up walking around and doing his day routine...except just this time it was mostly dark outside, maybe around six or seven in the morning light would flow in through the curtains.

He would have been fine living in these conditions but his twin sister, Mabel, ratted on him to his boyfriend.  (A dick move if he was to say so himself. )

     It was about half three in the morning and he was sat at the kitchen table working away on his laptop while eating spaghetti when, _poof,_ his boyfriend appeared out of thin air, literally.

"So, you are a mess, gods, Shooting Star wasn't lying when she said you fell off the bandwagon." Bill quoted, his eyes glowing through the soft dimness of the kitchen, Dipper hadn't bothered to put the lights on so only the smooth glow of his laptop lit up the room. Dipper, who was mid bite of his pasta froze, his eyes wide and staring down at his food, too ashamed to look up and meet the demon's eyes. He was caught red handed.

How embarrassing was it to be caught eating spaghetti in the kitchen, _in the dark_ at maybe nearly four o'clock _in the morning_ by his _demon_ boyfriend? He could feel the blood rush to his face and the red hot heat of it burning all the way to his ears. A silent panic alarm exploded in his brain when he realized he broke one of Bill's rules.

_Uh Oh._

Bill tutted with a disappointed smile, his arms crossing.

"PineTree, PineTree, PineTree. Stand up, baby, it's time to go to bed." He ordered with a soft tone, his voice dropping in octives to encourage sleep.

Bill shook his head, he was disappointed with himself, if he didn't take a two week trip he would have caught Dipper before he slipped into this state, his rules and rewards keeping the teen in routine and healthy. Suddenly he leaves and is a mess? If this wasn't proof that PineTree needed him, he didn't know what was.

"But I-" Bill cut Dipper off, he wasn't taking no for answer. "No buts, stand up and come to bed with me." Dipper rushed the last bite of food into him and gingerly stood up, his legs taking him around the table and leaving him right in front of Bill. He turned his gaze down to the floor boards and the blond's shoes, the two absurdly becoming way more interesting than what was awaiting above him.

Bill sighed and ran his fingers through Dipper's brown hair, scratching and petting the human into a relaxed loose state, he raised Dipper's face up and placed kiss upon his lips. "You're exhausted Sapling, you need to sleep, do you understand?" He got a mumbled answered. " _Yes...sir..."_  
"Good, let's get you up there."

Their relationship reaked of dom and sub undertones. It didn't mean to end up like this. Bill just saw that the teen reacted well to rules and it helped improve his mental health so they began practising it. The two engaging in non sexual acts of bdsm. Dipper casually being restrained at random times, during naps or even cuddling Bill would do a simple rope bondage around his forearms. He turned the teen into quite the rope bunny. Albeit, he himself had to learn how to do it and Bill ended up spending his spare time learning how to do shibari.

"Come here little tree." Bill cooed and coaxed Dipper into his arms, he pulled the blanket up and forced the boy into an unconscious state giving him pleasant dreams.

\----

"Can I nap now?" Dipper mumbled and wiped his drooping eyes. Bill pulled him into his arms and got him comfy. "Thirty minutes, then we need to have a little chat about your behaviour."

\----

   Bill licked across his teeth and purred at the sight before him, Dipper sat on his knees with his head down, a large blush across his cheeks. 

The demon grinned and tapped his lap gesturing to Dipper to lay across him. The teen slowly stood up and leaned across Bill's lap, the blond removing his pants along with his boxers to leave his back side bare. Dipper tensed and prepared himself for what was to follow.

"Tell me little tree, why am I spanking you?" Bill's questioned, the kid had to be aware of what he did wrong before he ever started. "Because I...because I didn't go to bed on time?" Dipper bit his lip and kicked his legs. "Was that a question or an answer?" Bill remarked with a chuckle, "An answer...sir." The brunet squeaked when Bill's hand clashed with his ass, his body jutting forward.

"Count little tree, you know the rules."

"O-One."

   Dipper felt tears sting in the corners of his eyes, his body jutted forward and he let out a cry of pain.  "Come on Sapling, don't make me start all over again."

"T-Ten..."

"Good boy, awh are you crying? Don't cry, baby, you know I can't help myself when you cry." Bill's hand rubbed circles on the red swollen cheeks of Dipper's ass, the touch pulling whimpers from his throat.  Bill turned and pulled the boy up into his arms giving him a full view of the teen's crying face.

With his thumb he held his face and wiped away a tear that Dipper blinked away. "You know how much your crying gets me going. Do you want me to fuck you? Want it so bad you'd cry? Fuck I love it when you cry." With a rough touch he turned Dipper around and tightly held his face in place.

"Look, look at you. So pretty when you cry."

Dipper sniffled and tears just flow freely, he watched the tears flood down his red cheeks, his eyes puffy and red as he let his emotions out. He watched his reflection and followed Bill's movements, the demon leaning in towards his ear to lick up it. "Let me fuck you, can't you feel how hard I am?" He emphasised his point by grinding his hips up.

Dipper still wasn't sure about how he should feel about the fact that his boyfriend got aroused _every time_ he cried. Should he find it weird? Disgusting? Hot? It was mostly indifferent so he just decided to go along with it.

\---

    Dipper's body collided with the mirror and he gasped at the sheer coldness of it on his bare chest, he pushed his body out arms length, his breath visible on the mirror. Bill grabbed his hips and thrusted with force making him cry out, his breath leaving his lungs so fast that he could hardly catch it.

"Sh-AH f-fuck!"

He groaned and gazed into the reflection with a deep heavy blush, he felt so _dirty_ just staring at himself. His eyes blown wide, his brown barely visible, cheeks flushed as red as they could be, he felt them getting hotter the longer he stared, his lips red and swollen,  spit dried to his chin from when Bill fucked his face.

He gasped when he felt fingers in his hair and a sudden hard _yank,_ his head being forced back and up, his eyes catching Bill's face in the reflection before being forced to the ceiling.  With a mumur of his name he felt the blond cum, his breath a pant until he finally pulled out, this time Dipper caught his breath and filled his burning lungs.

Bill's hand crept around his waist pulling his body tight to his. A hand grasping his chin forcing him to watch Bill's other hand slip around and wrap around his cock and pump. Dipper groaned as he felt his orgasm approaching at rapid speeds. "So pretty." A coo that sent him over the edge and releasing, Bill's hand milking him until he begged for him to stop and let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 days down and done. If I get more that a week out I'll be so proud of myself, with inktober I didn't last long, after a week I'd stop. 
> 
> Day 5 is weird, it's feet/S and M/ feeding / shotgunning. 
> 
> I know I wanna write shotgunning for sure, maybe I'll do them all who knows.


	5. Shotgunning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I wrote Bill as a white person for the first time in one of my fics...I love my twink son.
> 
> Shotgunning is the act of blowing smoke into someone's mouth and them inhaling it so there's drug use mentioned along with a foot fetish which was really weird to write.

Kinktober Day 5; Shotgunning/Feet.

     There was a benefit to hanging out with Wendy and her group of friends, it was a fun time when everyone was in town together, every year they would plan a camping trip and would travel deep into the forest of Gravity Falls, set up tents and a campfire. Since they were doing it for so long they had managed to move four fallen logs around the site for makeshift seating.

This would mark his first time bringing his boyfriend, Bill, along. They already knew about him and the hating phase passed a while back... _thank the gods or this_ _would_ _have been awkward as hell._

     Mabel giggled and stuck golden stars to Bill's cheeks and squeezed them. "BEAUTIFUL." Bill snorted and nudged her off him, his hands reaching for the stickers and sticking cat heads to hers with the caption; _MeWOW._

The two sniggered and covered their noses as they snorted, even when tipsy Dipper was the responsible one. He clapped his hands catching the two's attentions. "Come on kiddos let's go!"

Mabel grabbed the bag and hunched it up on to her shoulder and let out a war cry. Bill strolled over and laced his fingers with Dipper's.

"Okay _daddy._ "

"You're grounded."

Bill crinkled his eyes in distaste and stuck out his tongue. "Stop shutting down my attempts at flirting." Dipper rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone, once outside he locked up and they trekked into the woods.

    Upon arrival he spotted everyone already setting up camp, they paused and waved at him. They exchanged greetings and Dipper introduced Bill, everyone avoiding the topic of him taking over the town and destroying it along with taking people they loved and turning them into stone...for a throne.

But still throughout the night questions were thrown at him about being a demon and what it was like, random questions that Bill would try trick them into a deal for. Dipper stepping in right before Nate shook his hand.

"Stop trying to get favours from my friends, Bill."

"Awe, sorry kid, you're missing out on some hot knowledge due to PineTree."

\---

      "You guys wanna smoke?" Wendy asked the group once it was dark and later in the night, the fire crackling, owls hooting (Mabel...hooting.) and the large fire being a main source of light.  Everyone collectively agreed and a blunt was lit to be passed around the group.

By the time it got to Dipper you could smell the weed in the air around them.

    Dipper wasn't a huge user of the drug, when in California he'd sometimes indulge since he had a card for it, only smoking if his anxiety got extremely bad, but he also wouldn't turn down the opportunity of taking a hit.

    The brunet blew out the smoke and passed it to Bill who was watching him intensely. He took it and stared before cringing.  "I don't know if I should, I'm already a little drunk and you know I lose control of myself, don't wanna accidentally set anything on fire, ya know?" He was sceptical about it, last time he used a drug he burned a building to the ground...that was years ago...cocaine was really a bad thing when mixed with his personality.

"Don't have to if you don't want to dude! Nobodies peer pressuring around here." Wendy called out.

Bill nodded but still stared at the blunt. He wanted to but still hesitant.

Dipper sighed and took it from him, he brought it to his lips and inhaled just enough to keep it, with his hand he grabbed Bill by the back of his head and exhaled right in to his open mouth (a surprised gasp at the sudden movement) and captured their lips into a kiss forcing Bill to inhale the smoke.  Bill melted into the kiss, his hands trailing up and tangling in Dipper's hair, their tongues rubbing up against each other.

Bill moaned into the other's mouth replaying what happened, he had multiple views of the same situation. Turns out his eyes were ingrained on the trees all around him and boy did he find it extremely _sexy._

There was multiple cheering and whoops from the group around the two.

When they pulled away a string of saliva followed, Bill panted and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, a small giggle escaping from the buzz he got. Dipper pressed a kiss to his cheek and passed the blunt to the next person.

  After time the group lessoned in numbers from people disappearing to their tents to get away from everyone. Mostly from a couple of the group getting too high and needing to lay down. Others too drunk.

    Dipper grasped Bill's chin and exhaled a white cloud of smoke into his mouth, Bill leaning into it and pushing into a deep kiss. His body shifting to climb onto the brunet's lap, his hands reaching around and tangling in his hair. Dipper's hands resting on his hips. Bill moaned into the kiss and tilted his head giving Dipper more access, the twin licking up and making him shiver. Dipper bite his tongue knowing he'd pull a sexually fuelled moan from the blond, he did always love pain.

Bill gasped and bucked his hips, his dick growing harder, his eyes getting every angle of the _hot intense_ make out.  The demon cursed and retreated for the human's sake. A shame that humans needed oxygen to live. Bill rested his forehead against Dipper's and they nodded at each other. 

"Tent?"

"Tent."

The two boys got up and rushed away to their tent without a word, no point in saying things when everyone could already tell that after making out and Bill openly giving Dipper ' _fuck me'_ eyes that they were definitely going to fuck.

Once inside the privacy of the tent...that was spaced away from the campsite. An incident couple years ago lead everyone to spacing tents out instead of right next to each other. It was a good call.

Dipper pushed Bill down and his shirt rode up exposing his stomach, he leaned down trailing kisses up as he navigated the shirt up and over his head leaving his chest bare, hickies being left on his pale skin. Dipper licked over a pierced nipple and sucked it into his mouth making Bill whine and arch up into the pleasure, his hand above his head pulling at his own blond locks.

Dipper's rubbing travelled down to unbutton his pants and tug them down.

"You're such a twink." Dipper remarked with a grin. He was right, Bill fit the literal definition extremely well. A young gay man who was hairless, skinny, white and most likely always blond.  Bill scoffed playfully and bit back with. "You're such an otter." 

Dipper hummed and raised Bill's leg up to kiss at his calfs. With his free hand he removed his last article's of clothing now leaving the demon naked as the day he was forced into the body.

Dipper trailed his kisses up and paused at his ankle, Bill getting more red in the face from the intimate act. "You're so pretty like this." He massaged his foot and placed a kiss to the sole of his foot, Bill shivering from embarrassment.  He especially yelped when he stuck his tongue out and licked upwards, the sensation being tigglish and also arousing, the proof shown from a hard dick resting on his stomach.

Bill's hand covered his face once he felt the teen take his foot into his mouth, the wetness of his tongue licking at his toes made him feel so _dirty and naughty._ The blond could feel the heat of his face on his hands and did every possible thing to stop his body from pulling away from Dipper's mouth. He's wanted this for so long, still embarrassed from the day he uttered it and now here he was. Fuck, he even painted his nails for this, a shiny black painted on his hands and toes.

Dipper removed Bill's foot and watched his reaction, some form of relief washed over Bill's red ridden face, his golden eyes glowing and staring with lust. Dipper kissed Bill's other ankle and leaned down to his body pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Really pretty."   
  



	6. Daddy Kink

Kinktober Day 6; Daddy Kink/Biting.

 

    Dipper would have laughed in your face if you had told him that in one year's time he'd be using the word daddy unironically. And now? Nothing, he'd  just laugh and go, "oh well.."

It was accidental the first time, it just slipped out and he screamed at himself internally.

" _What did you just_ _call_ _me?"_ Bill stopped his movements and leaned down Dipper's back, pulling his hair back. "...Nothing." he bit back, his face hot with all the blood that had rushed to his cheeks in that moment. "No, No, you called me _Daddy."_ Bill purred, his voice voice laced with amusement. "No I-"

"Shut up and let _D_ _addy_ fuck his little boy."

\---

   Dipper yawned and pulled his hood up, his eyes drooping. His pace slowed and he slipped multiple paces behind his boyfriend. Dipper forced his eyes open and blinked harshly, he should have accepted the coffee suggestion. "Bill..." He mumbled stretching his arm out grasping the back of Bill's coat. "I'm tired Daddy." He yawned and wiped at his eyes, his glasses being pushed up. "Can we go home yet?" His breath visible in the frigid air.

They had took a drive outside of Gravity Falls to the next town over, the drive being an hour long.

Dipper shoved his hands deeper in his pockets and nuzzled into his scarf, his cheeks flushed with the cold. He regretted coming, the trip was impulsive and late, now meaning that it was dark outside, it was cold and the street lights made the pathway look eerie. Plus, they were the only ones out walking.

Bill's eyebrows furrowed and he pulled his sleeve up to stare at his watch. "What the fuck? How is it one in the morning?!" He exclaimed with surprise. "It's passed your bedtime, Sapling." He stated, "Oh, my poor _baby,_ no wonder you're so tired."

Bill huffed and grabbed the teen to prop him up in his arms. Dipper yelped and wrapped his arms around the blond's neck to have support, his legs wrapping around his waist automatically as the demon began a fast pace back to the car.

    Bill shut the door behind him and immediately pushed his keys into the ignition starting the car up, with gloved fingers he pressed multiple buttons to get the heating started, cold air bursting out. He turned towards the shivering twin next to him and held his hands, he removed his gloves and Dipper's to feel how cold his hands were. He frowned and clasped their hands together and pressed a kiss to the boy's pale cold hand. 

The two caught eye contact and Bill felt himself get lost in Dipper's eyes. The smooth chocolate brown swirling him deeper and deeper into a trance. How could he have gotten so lucky? He watched the boy's pupils expand and a smile sketched it's way onto his face, the two stupidly staring at each other with such love and adoration...until,

_"Shit."_

"What? What is it?"

Bill face palmed while letting out an annoyed and frustrated groan.  
"I forgot to refill the water."

"Are you fucking serious Bill?! I'm going to freeze to death!" Dipper bit back. Bill scoffed. "What happened to calling me Daddy?"

"You don't get that title when I'm pissed at you." Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose. "Turn it off, it's just cold air, it's making me worse."

   Bill reversed the car out of the parking spot and pulled onto the main road, the drive was an hour long and he already has a freezing cold human next to him whining and complaining at how cold it was. An idea popped into his head and he knew the Pines would hate it...he'd love it. Dipper did always come around to these types of things.

"Come here." He patted his lap without taking his eyes off the road, in the corner of his eye he saw Dipper's surprised face. "What the fuck? No, no I'm not doing that Bill. Do you know how dangerous that is? I'd rather die from the cold than get in a car crash."

"Come sit on Daddy's lap."

"Are you fucking deaf? I just said no."

"Sapling, I'll give you to the count of three." Bill warned with a smug tone. "If you don't keep being a _brat_ then Daddy won't have to punish you."

Dipper rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, his gaze turning to stare out the window at the dark sky.  "What? You gonna take my TV privilege away again? News flash asshole, I don't watch TV."

"One."

Dipper stuck his tongue out at the older blond and shook his head in a mocking way.

"Two."

The brunet let out a fake yawn and pretended to file his nails.

"Say goodbye to your books Sapling."

Dipper gasped and his head shot around. "No! You can't do that!" His hands grabbing his arm to shake it.

"I can and I will. Two weeks. Your reason? Disobeying me and being a _brat."_ Bill tutted. "You wanna be a brat then you get treated like a brat."

"Nooo! I'm sorry Daddy! Please I'll be good, please give them back! I'll be a good boy! Ill be _your_ good boy! Anything but my books, please Daddy!" He cried out shaking his arm even more. Bill turned his gaze down to the panicking teen. He'd get his books back, not before a spanking though. 

"Are you still cold, Sapling?" Dipper pursed his lips and nodded. "Then get on Daddy's lap."

Dipper grumbled under his breath as he unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed over onto Bill's lap, his hands resting flat on his chest, crumbling the fabric between his fingers. Bill smiled down at him and stroked his cheek with a knuckle. "Good boy."

Dipper felt his face dust with pink, his eyes refusing to meet the glowing golden ones.

He spluttered the second he felt Bill connect his lips to his, his eyes wide at the fucking nerve of the demon.  Both his hands leaving the steering wheel to knead at his ass cheeks and his eyes were closed. Dipper felt the panic rise as his heart rate sped up. Bill hearing the thoughts get louder.

 _Crash. We could crash. Oh fuck_ _I'm_ _going_ _to die. Crash crash_ _crash_ _._ _I'm_ _going_ _to_ _die_ _and Mabel OH GOD MABEL._

 _His_ _lips_ _are soft...SHUT UP NOW'S NOT THE TIME WE COULD D I E_

"Relax."

The words whispered against his lips right before Bill pushed in and deepened the kiss immediately, his tongue forcing it's way in and further in. Dipper felt his breath leave him rapidly as Bill refused to let him pull away for some air, tongues fighting and pushing. Dipper gasping every time Bill bit his lower lip or sucked his tongue.

"D-Daddy..."

Bill smirked and trailed his kisses down the brunet's neck sucking old hickies to redarken them again. He couldn't wait to get home and do the same the ones littering his thighs, the bruises standing out nicely against his pale skin. "Do you want Daddy to warm you up?" Bill purred, his hand coming between them to palm at the teen's erection. "Y-Yes..." Bill hummed and reframed from moving his hand.

"...yes Daddy...please...ahh D-Daddy..." 

"Such a good boy, a pretty boy. _My cute human whore._ " Bill smirked and rolled his hips up. " _Such a whore for my demon cock."_ His left hand leaving to grasp the steering wheel. "Grab the lube for Daddy."  His eyes darting back up to the road to turn down a different road, he flipped his full beam on and watched the teen stumble around searching for the clear bottle of lube. Different movements putting pressure on his own cock coaxing it to start straining against his pants.

Bill indicated and took a sharp turn making the boy fall back into his arms with a yell.  The blond sniggered and pressed a kiss to the angry boy's lips.

"Get Daddy's cock out will you?"

Dipper hummed and fumbled with the demon's belt and unzipped him leaving his cock free and erect against his stomach. He paused and just stared which pissed the demon off. He pulled Dipper's hair back and littered his neck with nips. "Be a big boy and ride Daddy's cock before he _makes_ you." Bill growled into the brunet's ear making him shiver.

"...Okay." Dipper made quick work of lathering Bill's dick with lube. He shimmed his pants down to his ankles and gasped as the cold air licked his exposed thighs.  With clenched eyes he took a deep breath and pulled the sliver plug they had placed in hours ago out. With no need to stretch himself he pushed back and sat on Bill's dick making the two of them moan as he sunk down taking his cock until he bottomed out.

Dipper gasped and nuzzled his head into Bill's neck and bit down pulling a loud moan from the blond. He thrusted up making the brunet bite harder as his body bounced in rhythm with Bill's thrusts. His own hand wrapping around his cock and pumping.

"D-Daddy...ah! C-Can I cu-Nngg...Can-Fuck Dadddyyy, Can I c-cum? Ple-ah!"

Bill pulled Dipper away from his neck and thrusted his tongue into his mouth chasing the taste of his own blood making Dipper moan and gasp into his mouth.

"Cum for me. Cum for Daddy."


	7. Aphrodisiacs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its late but still on time. My data ran out, I got too drunk last night and wasn't able to write it.
> 
> Hey Wills in this one

Kinktober Day 7; Incest/ aphrodisiacs / Praise kink

    Dipper stared between the two demons and pursed his lips. “So, there’s two of you? Since when?”

Bill grew a large grin and looked at the blue haired beside him, with raised eyebrows he grabbed him by the arms and shoved him towards the teen. The look a like stumbling as he tried to centre himself and gain his sense of balance back.

“This is Will, my twin brother!” Will grinned awkwardly and waved, his body stiff as a wooden board as he stared at Dipper. “Uh...h-hi...”

Dipper looked him up and down still very confused on why Bill never thought to mention that he had family. “Hey.” His eyes sliding back to the other demon in the room, the blond _asshole one._

“We need to talk.” Bill cringed and ran a hand through his hair. “ _Oh_ , that’s _never_ good.” He swallowed and ran the last week on replay in his head to try spot if he had done something wrong to encourage his boyfriend to come forward and drop the ‘ _We need to talk_.’ Bomb.

He didn’t know why it made him so nervous, maybe it was human television, in all the movies once he heard one of them say that the couple would always end up breaking up or having massive fight.

He didn’t want either of those, breaking up with PineTree would leave him bored out of his mind, he wasn’t up to anything interesting enough for a couple years so the teenager was great entertainment.

Human emotions were _weird_ and being in this body influenced him and gave him the ability to have them...so also an emotion attached itself to the nineteen year old Pines twin and him breaking with him would most likely _shatter_ his heart.

Sex was pretty great too. Sex _with_ Dipper was the best. With Dipper it wasn’t a chore or even disgusting. He went from being revolted by everything to do with intercourse to being fascinated with it and especially how Dipper reacted during.

Suddenly sex wasn’t gross, the sweat wasn’t disgusting, the sounds weren’t an ear sore and the sight wasn’t nausea inducing. Sex was _great_ , the sweat was _hot_ , the sounds were _music to his ears_ and the sight was _arousing_ , his brain and body reacting positively to everything about it.

But only with Dipper. He was turned off by the thought of anybody else under him or over him.

Fighting with the teen also sucked, he knew spells and had knowledge from his Great Uncle Ford, _ugh_ , Stanford Pines, Sixer.

He taught him all about the stuff he knows which was too much. It was probably a little bit of revenge. Ford _was_ a former lover after all.  Sucked, he had to go for his ex’s great nephew. There was pattern and Bill knew he had a type. It was obvious.

But getting back to his main train of thought, fighting with Mason was a _nightmare_ , he knew how to banish him and **_would!_**

Dipper has banished him _multiple_ times. And even at the stupidest shit. It was _petty_. Bill forgetting to wash the dishes, banished. Bill not making him breakfast in bed, banished. 

_Bill kicked the door down and glared at the brunet who lay in bed staring at his phone. Bill’s blond hair dishevelled and his eyes glowing red with anger. “Two fucking weeks! You banished me for two fucking weeks?! Over a piece of mother fucking candy?!” Bill growled and stalked towards the bed. “If I wasn’t the powerful all knowing dream demon I wouldnt have gotten out in four hours_ **_but I am._ ** _” Dipper just shrugged and he scoffed with anger. “_ **_Get on your fucking knees.”_ **

“So, we need to talk?”  Bill prompted once they left the room. Dipper turned and stared up at him, Bill could see the confusion laced on his face. “Why didn’t you tell me you had family”? Bill shrugged and fixed his bowtie. “We don't see other much, I honestly didn’t think he'd appear in your life time.” Bill spoke truthfully, Dipper understood his point and moved onto the next topic. “Why were you making out with him then Bill?” The teen crossed his arms. “You know that counts as cheating on me right?”

Bill choked and stared wide eyed. “That’s cheating?! But...he’s my brother?”  Dipper rolled his eyes and confirmed his point. “Yes, that’s still cheating.”

“Ah fuck PineTree, I’m so sorry. It’s just...We greet each other like that. It’s an exchange in energy, he did just crawl through a dimension to get here.”

He huffed and pushed the door back open and the two walked in. So demons got energy from kissing?

“And sex.” Bill had leaned down and whispered in his ear, Dipper yelped and placed a hand on his racing heart. “Stop doing that!” He whined trying to catch his breath and steady himself.  “So that’s why you’re like a fucking rabbit in heat.” 

Bill purred and leaned down from his tall height to Dipper's. “You give me _so_ much, why wouldn’t I take every opportunity to steal some of yours? Plus it’s a given that it tastes nicer from humans.” Will fidgeted with his hands and nodded confirming Bill’s statement. 

“Okay then, I guess you can have some of mine then.” Dipper approached Bill’s twin and you could see Bill's eyes just light up like a Christmas tree.

“Oh no, I wouldn’t do that, my sal-" Bill clicked his fingers cutting off Will’s ability to speak. A smirk drew across his face as he watched his human pull his twin down and press and kiss to his lips, to then push deeper.

Dipper pulled away and heard a click, his eyes glancing over at his boyfriend who was smiling like a maniac. “What have you done now?” He sighed.

Will chuckled nervously and bit his lip. “I wouldn’t have kissed me. My saliva is an aphrodisiac when it comes to humans.”

Dipper turned and glared at the blond who was laughing in the corner. “Get fucked.” Bill cooed and made his way over to the teen. “No, you’re about to _get fucked._ ”

____________________________________

  Dipper gasped as Will kissed up his neck, his salvia touching his skin and still affecting him, his body felt hot, so hot. He needed something to make the need go away, tears flowed down his cheeks as he sobbed with need and pleasure, every touch making his skin burn.

Bill nibbled his earlobe and pressed his finger tips into his hips making him whine. Will kissed up and Bill pulled him towards himself, the two clashing into a kiss, teeth banging and tongues fighting.

All three were on the floor, Dipper's knees had given out when Bill kissed him so they all situated themselves to the floor. Bill having the teen on his lap and Will sitting in between his legs.

“You’re so pretty.” Bill went back to whispering in Dippers ear, appeasing to his praise kink. “Will thinks so too.”

Will grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled it up over Dipper's head to throw it in the corner, his mouth latching to one of his nipples, the brunet gasped and arched into the touch. Bill dropped him down and moved to beside his twin, his tongue sticking out to lick at his other nipple.

Dipper moaned and felt his whole body just release and he came shaking. The two demons pulling back.

“I got all of that.” Bill remarked and grabbed his twin’s face and pulled him in, their lips connecting into a hard kiss.

Dipper whined and rubbed his thighs together, his dick still hard and begging for attention.  Once the two pulled apart they made work of removing clothes and messing with the humans body. “Fuck his tight little hole with your tongue will ya?” Bill pulled the teen onto his hands and knees. “Gotta get you a mess, fuck you’re so beautiful. A sight to behold.” 

Will grabbed his cheeks and spread them, his tongue sticking out and licking around the ring in a teasing matter. Dipper tried to buck back into the pleasure but Bill prevented him. “Hi pretty boy.” He cooed and coaxed him to open his eyes. There he saw Bill sitting in front of him masturbating to the scene. His cock hard and leaking. Dipper moaned at the sight and gasped when he felt the other's tongue slitter inside his asshole and press in deeper.

He came again and his arms gave out making his upper half fall and prop his ass up higher.   
Upon opening his eyes after his high left he saw Will sucking off Bill.

The blond leaning back on two hands with his mouth ajar. “F-Fuck yeah...just like that.”  He bucked up and gasped at the feeling of his brothers tongue swirl around his head and lick his leaking slit. Will swallowed and took him into his throat and began bobbing his head, saliva coating Bill’s cock.

The blond grabbed the blue hair and thrusted up into the tight wetness as he came, his cum shooting down Wills throat.

It wasn’t long until Bill was pushing his spit covered cock into Dipper's asshole and Will being took into his mouth.

Dipper moaned around Wills dick as a rhythm was set, Bill pushing him onto Wills cock at each thrust.  
  
Will felt his thighs shake as his orgasm approached, Dipper choking on his cock as Bill’s pace picked up.

Wills moans spilled from his mouth as he came into the teens mouth.

Dipper bucked back and called out Bill’s  name as he felt the knot in his stomach break and he came untouched.

Will crawled towards his blond twin and captured his lips as Bill chased his impending high. He gasped and Wills tongue creeped passed his teeth and sucked his tongue into his own mouth, Will holding Bill’s face between his two hands and forcing the kiss deeper. Bill moaned into his mouth and bit his tongue hard as he came.

“You should come over more often.”    
  
  



	8. Sex Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 days in a row, I'm shocked.

Kinktober Day 8; Sex Work/ Prostitution.

 

      Bill sat next to Dipper on the bench and stretched his arm out to lay it behind the teen. "Can we leave now?" Dipper mumbled, his legs were cold, thigh highs weren't meant to be worn outside in the cold. "Of course not. You have an hour until your next client. We can slip in some extra clients while waiting." Bill remarked with a smile. "I'm sure some man walking by would love your whore mouth for a low price."

Dipper crossed his legs trying to keep himself warm, his high heels clicking once they hit each other. "Please, can't we do this inside?" He begged, he'd end up too cold and way not in the mood if they stuck throughout this. Bill sighed and grabbed the teen's chin forcing his head towards him, he pushed passed Dipper's lips with two fingers and pressed down his gloved fingers on his tongue.

"Baby, all my other girls wouldn't complain so you shouldn't either. As my only male worker you're not going to get special treatment when it comes to working hours. " Bill spoke, his fingers moving around his mouth, pressing on his teeth and pinching his tongue. "You're my most expensive worker. I'm going to milk you because of that. All my other girls wish they could make what you make so _shut the fuck up and do what I_ _say_ _,_ _okay_ _?"_

Dipper nodded and the fingers were pulled out.  The blond picked up his vibrating phone and answered.

_"Cipher, yes it is. Oh,_ _I_ _can assure you_ _I_ _have_ _many_ _girls_ _available. Two hours? Around six hundred. Of course,_ _she'll_ _be over in_ _ten_ _. Nice_ _doing_ _business."_

He dialled a number placed it up to his ear, his finger twirling a lock of Dipper's hair. 

_"Hi_ _darling_ _,_ _I_ _got_ _a_ _client_ _for_ _you._ _He's_ _asking two hours,_ _I_ _need you_ _to_ _do dinner with him_ _and_ _then_ _show_ _him_ _a good time,_ _can_ _you do that?_ _Good_ _girl,_ _I'll_ _send someone to follow_ _along_ _with_ _you._ _He'll_ _give_ _you the address and drive you. Thank_ _you_ _darling_ _, have fun."_ He pocketed the phone and watched a man anxiously approach the two.

He stopped in front of the bench and nervously spoke up. "Cipher?"

"That's me." The blond was smug, here's his next chance to grab a sale. "Are you looking for anything? Any... _one?_ "

"Ugh...umm...how much is an hour with one of your girls?"

Bill sighed, a straight man, they sucked when he was currently trying to sell a man. "My girls are three hundred and sixty an hour, but this one right here is currently one hundred and sixty for five minutes. He gives one hell of a blowjob."

"I-I don't like men..."

"Well he, she can be anything you want her to be. Isn't that right baby girl? You can his little slut for a few minutes can't you?" Dipper nodded and batted his eyelashes, part of his contract is to always coax potential clients. Even if that means switching his pronouns up and pretending to be a girl.

"I don't know."

"A mouths a mouth, she'll even wear lipstick." Bill pulled out a stick and applied red lipstick to Dipper's lips. "She's one of my most requested girls, straight men love her."  That sold it and cash was exchanged, Dipper lead the man into an ally and dropped to his knees.

\---------

     "You look good like that." Bill praised the teen. Dipper wiped at the red lipstick that smeared and was handed a wipe. "This next client better be worth it." He retorted.

"Only the best for you baby. He wants your tight little boy pussy. And he's offering ten thousand from your normal five." Bill grinned, of course he'd happy at gaining a hefty profit.

The blond had tiers for his girls. Average girls were around three hundred, could be negotiated down if he was in the mood. His other more special girls ranged from one thousand to three thousand. (You had to have been requested a certain amount to make it to these rank.) Dipper being the only person who identified as binary male was his top call boy. Dipper ranging from five thousand to eight.  A lot of his reoccurring clients were 'straight' married men.

    "It is getting rather chilly, I'll admit that." Bill rubbed his hands together trying to heat them up. "Don't give me that look, fine, let's go back to the hotel. We have thirty five minutes to kill, might as well be warm."

They disappeared to their hotel and Bill carded them into the room. He sighed and threw his suit jacket on the top of the chair and loosened his bowtie, his sleeves rolled up showing the black inked designs of his tattoos. His hand reaching into the pockets of his black dress pants to find out why he was being texted.

"PineTree, go brush your teeth and shower. You're off the clock. There's been a reschedule."

"Thank god, I'm cold and I feel like shit." The teen stripped off his clothes and unhooked his undergarments to leave them on a chair and he walked into the bathroom. Dipper turned the knobs and got the shower running and while he waited for it to heat up he wet his toothbrush and squeezed the mint onto the brush and brushed his teeth, he could hear Bill pacing the room on the phone.

_"_ _I'm_ _in_ _for_ _the_ _night_ _piss off. Yes_ _I'm_ _serious, fucking call someone else,_ _this_ _isn't_ _my problem. Call me one_ _more_ _time_ _,_ _I_ _dare_ _you_ _to."_

Dipper placed his toothbrush back where it was and moved to his eyes, he turned his gaze to the side and pinched, the contact lens popped out, he repeated on the other side.

The brunet stepped into the shower and relaxed his body under the hot water, a content sigh releasing. It wasn't long until he felt arms wrap around his waist and a body right up against his. "I need a vacation." The voice sighed into his shoulder, light kisses being pressed into his skin.  "Pass me that, I'll wash your back for you."

\----

   Dipper moaned at the feeling of Bill's fingers in his hair, the massage was really nice. Once the shampoo was washed out he littered kisses all over the nineteen year old's face. He pulled his body to his and his hand crept down to wrap around his cock and slowly jack him. "Shush, relax." The teen's hands reaching out to grab onto something and hide his face in the blond's neck. He gasped and felt his legs wobble, his cries muffled against the tanned skin.

"B-Bill...ah!"

"Let me just, turn around." Bill pushed Dipper against the wall and rocked his hardness against his ass. "C-Condom?" Dipper gasped out and rolled his hips against the wall. "It'll tear from the friction and plus, _I'm_ the only one who can bareback you."

"At least use l-lube."

"Duh, how else am I going to get in?" Bill leaned out and grabbed the bottle from the counter. He uncapped the clear bottle and squirted it onto his fingers and pressed up against the teen and he teased around the hole before pushing in and fingering him to stretch him out.

"I'm going to enjoy this." 


	9. Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trans Dipper because I love my boy and the rep

Kinktober Day 9; Bondage| Lingerie

    Mabel turned the knob to the radio station looking for a better one, the songs playing were never good enough. "Just give me the aux cord Paz!" Mabel reached for the glove compartment but stopped under Pacifica's intense glare. "No. Last time you made me listen to Breaking Free from High School Musicial on repeat for _four hours._ "  She retorted and turned her line of sight back to the road.

"I have a playlist this time! It's spooky month! We should be listening to Halloween songs, not whatever this crap is." Paz rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Fine. But if I hear one repeat I'm pulling over and smashing your phone. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" Mabel saluted the rich blond.

While in the back of the car two others were sitting. "Hey Bill." Dipper turned to grab the demon's attention. He hummed and turned to see what he was needed for. Dipper grabbed his hand and scooted closer, a light smug smile itching on his lips. He guided the blond's hand to his stomach and then under his waistband to inbetween his legs.

Dipper watched Bill blush lightly with surprise as well as smirk as soon as he caught on to what was happening.

Bill leaned in closer and whispered into his ear with a hushed sultry tone.

" _Well_ _aren't_ _you_ _just_ _a naughty boy."_

Dipper grinned and rubbed his thighs together giving friction to his hard on. Bill rubbed his fingers along the ropes that the teen had wore under his clothing, he was thrilled, excited even. He wasn't expecting it so he knew the teen was proud of himself. He _was_ wearing bondage ropes under his clothing and he didn't even tell him, he made him _find out_ _..._ _by_ _confidently_ _guiding_ _his hand._

Bill stared at the front seats making sure the girls were still bickering about music before pushing a finger inside of his boyfriend's hole.

_"Is_ _my_ _naughty boy wet? Is the thrill of getting caught_ _that_ _arousing?"_

Dipper nearly whimpered but he swallowed it down and nodded instead. " _Yeah..._ _I_ _really_ _like it...d-don't stop."_

Bill cooed and nibbled on his ear making the boy exhale a little too much. He added a second finger and slowly thrusted his fingers in and out of the boy and his movement forced the ropes about Dipper's cock to move.

_"Want me to make_ _you_ _cum?"_

_"Y-Yes please..."_

Dipper raised a hand to his mouth and covered it as his gasps and intakes of air got more obvious, he felt Bill curl his fingers and press back and repeat his movement until the brunet bucked his hips and squeezed his thighs together. Dipper came and Bill pulled his fingers out and sucked them into his own mouth watching the boy gulp and blush at the dirty display of affection. 

" _Don't_ _think_ _I_ _didn't_ _feel that_ _you're_ _wearing_ _lace."_ Bill clicked his tongue and ran his hand under Dipper's shirt and up his chest feeling the ropes and the lace bra covering his chest. _"Is this_ _the_ _same_ _piece_ _you_ _bought_ _that_ _day at_ _the_ _mall? The day where you gave me the best head_ _you've_ _given in your_ _life_ _."_ Bill chuckled and ran his fingers over Dipper's nipples through the lace. _"Still_ _remember_ _how good you_ _looked_ _with_ _your lips wrapped_ _around_ _my cock."_

Mabel turned and looked into the back to see Bill with his hand up her brother's shirt. "He's not binding is he? He's already done his eight hours for the day."  Bill retracted his hand and turned towards her with a bright smile. "Of course not, I was just making sure, oh and PineTree? I'll repay you today."

"Repay him for what?" Mabel leaned more into the back. "Well Shooting Star, your brother here gave me a gift last time we were here that just _blew_ me away so I plan to give him a gift that will make him explode."

______

    So here they were, same bathroom, same stall and all the same gasps and moans.

Bill shut the stall door behind him and locked it quickly, he watched Dipper close the lid of the toilet and drop his jacket on it to be suddenly pushed into a sitting position. Bill running his hands through his hair while viciously attacking his mouth with his tongue. Dipper threw his legs up and wrapped them around the blond to pull him closer as their tongues mingled. A whine being dragged up his throat as Bill moved down his neck.

Bill backed off and maneuvered his boyfriend out of his jeans to display the clothing he had on underneath.

Bill salivated at the sight.

Dipper had stockings on with garter belts holding them and leading up to lace see through underwear matching with the ropes, it made him instantly hard.

"Fuck me." Bill was speechless. "I can't believe you'd tease me with this and in public no less." His hands caressed his thighs.  "Pull your top up, I want to see."

Dipper blushed and bit his lip, his hands bunching up the bottom fabric of his shirt and slowly pulling it up to his shoulders.

"Wow." Bill let his hands move up his body running over the ropes and up his torso to grab his small chest. "I see the hormones are helping your confidence about your chest, I'm glad."

"Yeah, I doubt it's hormones, I'd say it's your magic or whatever you're doing to my body."

"Shut up." Bill's voice was playful as he kissed up Dipper's thighs, sucking on the skin to leave his dark hickies along with bite marks, he'd paint the boy's inner thighs with colours if he had time.   
He untied the knots to the bottom half of the rope. "Stand up and turn around."

Dipper sighed, it was such a pain to not be allowed to hold the demon's head when he was getting a blowjob. He turned and his wrists were wrapped and tied.

"Back down you go." Bill ordered with a smack to his ass. "I love the garter belts going down your ass too, those are great. Really bring out the lovely curve you've got going on." He chuckled and hooked them between his index fingers before snapping the belts back against the twin's ass.

He spread Dipper's legs and went right in immediately licking and sucking at his cock. Dipper gasped and bucked up, the feeling of his growth being sucked on being almost too much. "C-Careful, I'm s-sensitive." Bill listened and slowed his movements down. He laughed and pinched the inside of his thigh. "Sorry, got too excited."

It was obvious when he did, his eyes would glow and switch into his regular slits. He'd get demonic if he continued without being called on it. Not that Dipper minded but allowing Bill to do it in a public place would be a bad idea.

He flattened his tongue, licking up and allowed Dipper to roll his hips into the licks.

"When we get home you're sitting on my face." Bill remarked nonchalantly and pushed his tongue into Dipper's hole allowing it to grow in length and then simustainisly fuck him with the wet muscle. Dipper whined and struggled with his restraints. "Gonna make you ride my tongue till you can't take it anymore."

"P-Please-"

   Fingers dug into his thighs so hard that he knew there would be bruises, the blond went back to his growth and pushed his two fingers inside and curled them.

Dipper moaned loudly and wished he could slap his hand over his mouth to stop his cries of pleasure. With a particular thrust and lick Dipper felt his body burst as his orgasm shot through him.

Bill smirked and sat back on his legs. "I love it when I suck you off so good that you squirt. It's my _favourite_ thing."

He stood and stretched his arms above his head. "Now, get dressed. I wonder if I should keep your hands like that."

"No!"

"I'm joking....but should we?"

"Billllll!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost missed it lol


	10. Mirco/Macro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...didn't know how to write this one so it's real bad and rushed.

Kinktober Day 10; Bonds| Micro/Macro

 

    The spell was on purpose but Dipper didn't need to know that.

Bill had decided that giving his boyfriend an old ancient spell book was a great idea as a gift, he knew the teen had a strong connection to magic so why not allow him to use it. It would be such a waste to let all that power go down the drain and unused when he died.

Dipper had come across a spell he couldn't translate so he went to the next best person, Bill. The demon had to have known every language known to man, or his bragging about being all knowing would be useless and he could call him out for being fake.

Bill liked making Dipper work for the answer so his mistake was throwing out hints instead of fully explaining so it wouldn't have lead to this.

 _This_ being Dipper surrounded by candles and chanting the spell in broken Latin.  


_Bill's head turned sharply as he felt a surge of magic, he ran up the_ _attic_ _stairs and slammed Dipper's room door open to see him struggling to complete the spell that_ _wasn't_ _meant for one person. He growled_ _knowing_ _the_ _only_ _way to save Dipper's life was_ _to_ _repeat and_ _chant_ _the second half. He wouldn't have_ _done_ _this but the back snap_ _of_ _a failed magic spell was_ _enough_ _to_ _kill you so if_ _invading_ _his boyfriend's head would save him_ _than_ _it would be worth the pain of his complaining._

 _Bill walked towards_ _the_ _brunet_ _and stepped into_ _the_ _circle, he sat_ _in front_ _of_ _Dipper_ _and took his hands in his. And with_ _that_ _he_ _finished_ _the_ _chant. Bill forced his magic up and locked_ _up_ _his_ _brain and thoughts the_ _second_ _he felt Dipper connect to his being._

 _Dipper_ _gasped_ _and held_ _his head in his_ _hands_ _screaming at the_ _pain_ _until he_ _saw_ _white_ _and fainted._

_______

_You really_ _should_ _listen_ _to me more._

Dipper groaned and sat up, his eyes blinking the sleep out of them.  He rubbed his head and looked around the unfamiliar room. The bed he was on was huge, had to be way bigger than a queen bed, there were so many cushions and pillows scattered around, see through curtains hung from a non existent top around the bed.

"Where am I?" He crawled until he hit the edge of the bed and separated the curtains to see a really _really_ big Bill sitting in a throne chair. The demon could probably crush him with one hand. It brought back bad memories.

 _Welcome_ _to_ _the_ _Nightmare Realm._

This was just like the main room of the fearamid, except this time Bill was chilling in his human...not really human form.  He raised his hand up to the platform holding the bed he was in and allowed Dipper to step into his hand.

"You're so tiny and cute PineTree." He cooed while patting his hair with a finger. Dipper flinched away and pushed the finger off him. "And you're so big." He retorted with awh. Of course the demon would show off. 

"I thought you couldn't return here? But...what...I'm so confused? What's going on?" Dipper rubbed his head trying to remember what happened last.

"Well my darling tree, you preformed a bonding spell and I stepped in to help you finish it so the recoil wouldn't kill you and now we're connected."

 _Which means_ _I_ _can talk_ _to_ _you like this and do this._

Dipper gasped and felt as if his brain was being squished, his body burning with pleasure and suddenly it stopped.

"W-What?"

"I can tap into your brain, isn't it perfect? You've given me full permission to do anything to you and with that comes permission to jump dimensions since you were the only _holding me to yours."_

 _It's so perfect,_ _I_ _can make you cum without_ _touching_ _you_ _now, but where's the fun in that?_

\----

Dipper stood naked on Bill's hand and shifted on his feet, he knew his thoughts were being displayed loudly to Bill from the growing smirk.

"You wanna ride my tongue PineTree? Is that what you want? Of course it is, you can't hide anything from me."

Bill held Dipper and brought him closer to his mouth and stuck his bright yellow tongue out and licked up the tiny version of his human boyfriend. Dipper squirmed but still bucked into the weird wetness. He felt the demon spread his legs and bring him to his lips to lick with more force, the tip of his tongue shrinking to penetrate his asshole.

Dipper gasped and grabbed onto Bill's finger as he thrusted back into the roaming tongue, The teen couldn't contain his moan as he watched the demon's tongue spit in two and wrap around his cock.

With a loud cry and shout of Bill's name he came hard.


	11. Sounding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhh..... sounding is when you put a rod into someones urethra.....

Kinktober Day 11; Object Insertion | Sounding | Cross-dressing |

   "Do you trust me?"

Dipper looked up from his book to see the demon floating above him.  "Of course I do, why do you ask?" He closed the book and leaned back in his seat to hear what Bill was about to propose.

"Can we try a new sexual thing...?"

"If you want to we can." Dipper answered and watched the blond force his body down to the floor boards, his feet landing flat with no noise. "Then what is your opinion on cross dressing like a girl and letting me call you one, I'm including the pronouns and genital names." Dipper paused and thought about it, whether or not it would make him uncomfortable was the main point. "You mean like calling my dick a...vagina?"

Bill snorted and sat on the arm of the chair. "Nah, I mean calling your dick a pussy, vagina is too lame, not hot at all. I'll still use your name and you can safeword anytime...even if the pronouns and names are making you uncomfortable."

Dipper hummed and processed his words. "I guess I'm okay with that. Anything else?"  Bill's grin grew and he inched closer. "Well-" He dragged the word out, "- now that you mention it! Let's do sounding!" Dipper choked on his spit. "Oh come on PineTree! We've done it before, your dick can take it. But this time I wanna go deeper. I wanna simulate your prostate from both ends...is that okay?"

\------

    "Fuck, you're so pretty, come here baby girl. Let me hold you."

Dipper sheepishly scratched at his cheek and averted his eyes away from his boyfriend. It's not like wearing lingerie was a foreign thing to him or Bill, the two enjoying it immensely. Bill enjoyed cross dressing, even going lengths to find perfect dresses.

The genderfluidity was strong in Bill.  It was rare that he got Dipper to slip into a dress so this was exciting to him.

Dipper fiddled with the bottom of the dress and slowly walked over to Bill who was currently sitting on the bed with a wide smile. "You look beautiful. Doing okay? Red, yellow or green?"

Dipper smiled, it was sweet for him to safeword check. "Green."

"Perfect. Come here baby girl, I wanna touch you."

\----

    Dipper lay back and panted pulling his dress up to reveal his hard arousal straining against the lace panties he was wearing. Bill crawled between his legs stretching them open and dropping to his elbows to kiss and suck on his inner thighs, Dipper's fingers grasping the bed sheets.

"P-Please..."

He felt Bill smirk and his teeth bite into his thigh leaving him gasping and flinching from the sudden pain that shot through him. That would leave a mark.

"What? What do you want baby? Do you want me touch your pussy?" Bill crept closer with his kisses and hovered right above the fabric and paused just listening to the teen's heavy desperate breathing.

"Y-Yes  please...please touch my...p-pussy..." Dipper stuttered under the hot lust fueled gaze the blond gave him from between his legs, his golden eyes glowing and being batted under thick eyelashes. Dipper felt his face flush at the look Bill gave him before mouthing at his dick through the fabric. He pulled the lace down his legs and passed his high heels to throw them over his shoulders to land anywhere in the room.

Bill licked up his shaft and took the tip into his mouth while basking in the facial expressions Dipper was making, the eye contact always messed with the human and made him squirm more. He felt his thighs clench around his head and he pulled off with a chuckle. "Gotta get you nice and _wet."_ Bill purred and watched Dipper gulp. "Make it _so much easier to slide right into your tight wet pussy._ "

He sat up and snatched a package of lube and ripped it open with his teeth, he placed a drop to the slit of Dipper's cock and covered the metal sound in it. Bill grasped his dick and stroked him a little before placing the rod at the tip and slowly pushing it into his urethra, gravity helped the rod sink and Dipper took a deep breath and exhaled it out. He left himself relaxed and allowed himself to feel the sensation of the smooth rod sink in. Bill's eyes flicked up to his and a questioning stare was sent his way, Bill's fingers holding the last bit of the rod. "Green." He nodded and dropped to his elbows again.

With on hand rested up his chin he slowly pulled the rod up halfway and let gravity guide his hand back down. "Finger yourself for me."

Dipper nodded and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and slowly jerked off as the demon continued to move the sound.

\------

    Dipper bucked his hips up and threw his head back as he came, cum shooting up around the rod.

Bill chuckled and pulled the rod out, cum dripping from it. He ditched it to the bedside table on a towel and picked up a dildo along with another sound. This time the sound wasn't smooth, this one was curved at the start and had bumps in different parts almost like anal beads.

His intake of air was sharp and nervous. They had done this before but it was the other way around. Bill enjoyed this alot.

Bill placed a condom over his index and middle finger and slowly thrusted them into Dipper's ass and scissored to try stretch him out.

It didn't take long for Dipper to be rolling his hips and bucking back onto his fingers. A whine being dragged up when the blond pulled them out. "Shush baby, I know." He opened another condom and rolled it down the dildo and positioned it at his hole, with time he had it fully inside his ass and bottomed out. "Surprise, it vibrates." And the teen gasped, his cock twitching and precum leaking and dripping down his shaft.

Bill sat on his own legs and concentrated on lathering the longer sound with lube to make the penetration easier and not hurt. This sound had a switch at the handle and Bill knew he'd have the boy cumming in seconds when he flipped it.

Once again he slowly inserted it and guided it deeper and deeper until Dipper safeworded a yellow.

Yellow meaning to slow down.

"F-Fuck Bill....ah! I-I-" he moaned and rolled his hips back further onto the dildo to have more friction and just something. Bill stopped and held the sound in place. "Feel it?"

"Y-Yeah....feels g-good...feels really good."

" _Let me make_ _it_ _feel way better."_ He purred and rose leaning closer and placing kisses to his neck, his hand wrapping around his cock and stroking his and Dipper's at the same time. He flipped the switch and felt Dipper's body jump at the stimulation.

"Ah! Ah! Bill....FUCK...please please.....Bill Bill Bill oh my god....please plea- haa....nnnghhh"  Dipper moaned and rolled into the feeling of his prostate being stimulated and pleasured from both sides.  His hands wrapped around Bill and he squeezed tightly, his nails digging into his skin. With a loud cry of Bill's name he came.

Bill switched the toy off and slowly pulled the sound out. Dipper melted into the bed and let out a relaxed sigh. His eyes glossed over.

"Like it?" 

" _Yesssss."_

He rolled over and propped himself up.

"Let me help you out."   
  
  



	12. Costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ah I'm busy and wasn't motivated for this one, I've wrote this stuff before so...it's short soz 
> 
> I would have skipped it but I had this already wrote so here??

Kinktober Day 12; Licking | Rimming/Analingus | Costume

Dipper's hands grabbed at the horns sticking out from Bill's head, his hips rolling against his as Bill licked up his neck, his pulse on his tongue.

Bill was sorting through possible Halloween costumes and pulled the classic Angel and devil on me out.

"You humans got it right for once." Bill mumbled into Dipper's neck. "We do roam beside you on Halloween."

Dipper gasped at the hand that palmed him through the white tunic.

"The Celtics were smart to figure that one out, it's so fun to walk beside humans and chat when they don't even know you're the one they are trying to hide from." Bill chuckled and pushed the teen onto the bed. "Got a lot of great deals from them."

Bill pushed his tunic up and licked up his leg, his salvia making Dipper's skin tingle in a pleasant way. He pulled his underwear off and dragged him to the end of the bed where he tucked him close to his face and teased the ring of Dipper's hole.

"A-Are the horns real?" He tightly squeezed them and pulled and got a hum of agreement from the demon. "You did give me permission to use my abilities on your plain."

"That I did... _ah! Uh...ah...I-I god-ah!"_

_\----_

"It seems I'm tainting the sweet innocent _pure_ _Angel_ _."_ Bill purred and flipped them, his own back hitting the covers. "Or is it you who is tainting me? Hmm?"

Dipper blushed and pushed the halo out of his way when he fell backwards onto the demon's legs. "No no, come here. Come sit on my face." 

Dipper shifted and sheepishly made his way up his body and hovered over Bill's mouth. 


	13. Creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited because the internet I use is down and this is my only chance to post it
> 
>  
> 
> Also trans Bill because why not

Kinktober Day 13; Creampie| Distracted/Distant Sex

      Dipper rolled over and threw his arm around Bill and mumbled, his voice tired and first the time today he spoke. _"Wanna_ _fuck? My morning wood is_ _begging_ _for your attention."_

Bill turned his eyes off his game and looked over his shoulder, it was the first time his attention was pulled in the last ten or so hours, he wasn't aware that the time had gone by so quickly. He didn't sleep, he was a demon why would he need to? Didn't mean he wouldn't share the bed with his boyfriend, he occasionally slept when his body begged for it and allowed himself to fall unconscious.

He rolled and turned on to his back to look up at Dipper. "Can I still play my game?" "If you wanna." Dipper replied and Bill hissed out a "Yessss. Use lube, I'm really fucking dry and would rather not deal with pain while I'm trying to concentrate."

Dipper rolled over and ransacked the bedside drawer and pulled out the bottle of lubrication and squirted some onto his hand and coated his hard erection in it and with the leftovers he pushed his fingers into Bill's fronthole and gave him a quick preparation.

Bill picked up his game again and pressed play as Dipper penetrated him.

\---

     Bill stuck his tongue out to the side and chew loosely on it, his eyes trained to the screen of his...well Dipper's DS. "Aha! I levelled up!" He cheered and squeezed his toes at the pleasurable sensation. Dipper rolled his eyes and continued thrusting into Bill's hole. "You are insufferable."

The blond waved his hand in annoyance. "Yeah yeah yeah. Just fuck me and get this over with." He threw his legs up on his shoulders and trained his eyes back to the screen, his thumbs smashing the buttons faster this time. The game slipped from his hands and gravity forced it down to smack him in the face, a yelp escaping him along with a sexual fuelled moan.

Bill threw his head back and squeezed the sheets between his fingers, Dipper licking his thumb to rub it against Bill's bundle of nerves making his hips spasm and his hands jump down to try push him away at how _great_ it felt, it was too much and the blond felt like he was going to explode.

"Pine-Ah! Shit...please please-fuCK  PINETREE!"

Dipper smirked and listened to his cries, his hand pulling away and he slowed down. "You can't say you're not enjoying yourself. You're soaking _wet_ _almost_ _dripping for me."_

Bill picked his game up and restarted it. "Piss off. You made me lose, keep it slow meatsack. _I give the orders in_ _this_ _house."_ A soft growl that made the human roll his eyes. It wasn't true, maybe in the bedroom it was, but definitely not in the house.

Bill growled and cursed at his death, the game over falling in big block letters on his screen. In anger he flipped the two, his body now sitting on top of the Pines twin.

Dipper rested his hands on Bill's hips and watched as Bill scrunched his nose up and restarted his game, his hips roughly moving and fucking himself of Dipper's cock.

\----

Dipper's grunts picked up and Bill  knew the human boy was close. "You can shoot your goo in me if you want to." He snorted and made his character ran and attack the enemy in the boss battle..

"B-Bill... _fuck you're so tight."_

"You're pretty cool yourself." Bill giggled  at his own joke. His character attacking the boss and getting critical attacks. Once he slayed the boss he saved and threw the console to the side and pulled Dipper down to his body. The boy's breath hot on his ear, his pants fast as he approached his _high._

 _"Fuck Dipper you're so big, so good. You can cum in me PineTree, cum in me_ _and_ _watch it spill out of me._ _Fuck_ _me, harder Mason."_

Dipper gasped as his breath was pulled from him, his thrusts becoming sloppy, he cried out as he came, his body shaking as he rode out his high.  He sat up and pulled out watching his cum flow out of Bill's hole. The blond giggled and clenched his sex. "I can feel it, wait wait...look." Dipper blushed and watched Bill contract his sex and push more of his cum out, the semen spilling out dripping down.

Bill went to sit up but a hand on his chest pushed him back down to the bed. He watched Dipper grab his ass and pull his lower body up until his back hitting the sheets. Dipper stuck his tongue out and licked upwards tasting his cum and relishing in the sounds Bill made as he ate him out with his tongue. Bill moaned and grinned. "Morning sex, a creampie and getting ate out? How could this day get any better?"

He reached for his game and continued playing as Dipper penetrated him with his tongue.

 


	14. Asphyxiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this technically eldritch Bill??

Kinktober Day 14; Tentacles| Distention| Asphyxiation |

      "...so you want me to uh...what exactly?"

"Don't give me that look. Yeah I'm a human but doesn't mean I'm not into this stuff. Have you seen human sex toys Bill? You can have them lay eggs in you. So yes get your freaky shit out and fuck me."

Bill ran a hand through his hair blinking blankly. It was a weird request but not like he'd say no. Dipper _did_ just consent to him messing with his form, specifically asking for tentacles and asphyxiation.

"You humans really are run by sex. It's all around you." Bill sighed and let his form melt to the floor to regenerate as something else.

Or he could just....

    Dipper blinked and then blinked again, the darkness still all around him. He gracefully rubbed at his eyes but still found the dripping pitch black darkness all around him.

 _Now_ _isn't_ _this_ _**p e r f e c t** _ _?_

It echoed all around him, as if multiple people were speaking, it was truly demonic. He looked down at his feet to see tendrils slithering up his legs and they wrapped around his clothing,  they ripped the fabric off and Dipper stumbled backwards but never fell. He just floated in the air, he glanced around the dark room and watched as multiple eyes appeared and blinked.

The brunet gulped and felt fear rise in him.

_P r e t t y_

_H u m a n ,_

_C o u l d_  
  
_E a t        y o u_

_U p_

    Dipper gasped at the cold and sticky sensation of multiple tentacles crawling and sliding around his body coating him in some sort of lubrication. He felt one crawl up his back and wrap around his throat and it constricted like a snake suffocating it's prey.

Dipper gasped and went into a panic, his hands shooting up to grab but the slime being too slipply to get a proper grip. He choked out a gag and felt tears gathering and stinging his eyes.

 _P i n e T r e e_  
_You're    s o_  
_C u t e_

The lack of oxygen albeit did not stop his arousal, he wanted this, he _really_ wanted this. The eyes staring into his soul, some half lidded with lust, others crinkled as if they were laughing.

The tentacle around his neck lessoned it's tight grip and watched the human gasp as he took in large amounts of oxygen, his face regaining colour.  It pulled back at the demon's command and another tendril forced it's way into his gasping mouth and began fucking his throat. 

 _H a_  
_H a_  
_H a_  
_O h_  
_D a r l i n g_

 _Y o u          f e e l_  
_s o                g o o d_

Dipper swallowed and felt the tentacle follow his swallowed salvia down his throat. The buldge showing on his neck.

_S o       b i g_

_S o  p r e t t y_

_W a n t      y o u_

_W a n t    t o  O W N_

_Y O U_

**_M_**  
  
**_I_**  
**_N_**  
**_E_**

Dipper felt his lungs burn as he was refused oxygen. Once Bill removed it he collapsed to the ground coughing and inhaling air not caring at how much it burned. He watched the darkness collapse and melt into one blob and it rise into a human form. Bill rushed to his side and helped him catch his breath. He blushed and wiped at his mouth.

"Sorry, I got lost in it. I couldn't...I'm sorry I ignored you safewording. Fuck PineTree I'm really sorry."


	15. Intercrural Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is real difficult to do so looks like the word counts are dropping for certain ones, gotta catch back up. 
> 
>  
> 
> ABO au for this since I was writing for You Slay Me

 

Kinktober Day 15; Intercrural Sex

Bill pulled the omega onto his lap and grinned, his erection straining against it's confinements, the feeling of Dipper sitting and pushing pressure was nice but he needed more.

And luckily he could get more, today the omega was sporting a dress, easy access if he wanted to penetrate him.

"Hey PineTree." He whispered into his ear, his hips rolling against his ass to let him feel his arousal. "Let me fuck you." Dipper's eyes widened and he wildly gestured to the people currently sitting in th front seats of the car. "Who cares?" Dipper slapped the mob bosses hand away from his thigh. "I do!" He whispered harshly. "They'll smell it!"

Bill shrugged. "Then at least let me fuck your thighs. They'll only smell me if I'm aroused and they really couldn't care less."

"...Fine."

Bill helped the brunet lift his butt up to pull back the lower half of his dress while Dipper held the front to his knees praying that it didn't show what was happening.

This was embarrassing.

He felt the alpha unzip his pants and then the feeling of the top of his cock on the inside of this thighs, Bill spit on his hand and coated his hard erection with the make shift lube and lowered the omega back down. With in seconds he was gripping the teen by his hips and bucking up into his thighs with each movement.

Dipper felt the breath of the alpha on his neck, his pants picking up as he got faster and fucked between his thighs.  With a low moan of his name he watched Bill fall apart with pleasure, cum shooting up and covering his thighs.

"I can smell your arousal, PineTree."

Dipper gulped and flushed at how the situation actually made him aroused.  



	16. Fucking Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll come back to days I miss. 
> 
>  
> 
> Not edited

Kinktober Day 18; Fucking Machine

   Dipper sensed that a pattern was happening, every single time they went out Bill was getting his way with him. In dressing rooms, toilets and even in the car _with_ Mabel present. And since Halloween required multiple trips to the shops and mall in the next town over due to the shortage of candy...someone kept eating all of it and he honestly couldn't tell if his twin was lying through her teeth or if Bill was actually the one eating it all for the possible two excuses.

First is that he actually has a sweet tooth and will have to admit that humans do have nice food and the second is that yeah, he has a public kink and just might be an exhibitionist. The amount of times he has tried to get them caught is unbelievable.

So, Dipper divided a plan.

In fifteen minutes everyone is to be ready to leave to the shops or you're not coming at all. 

   Dipper draped his arms down and around Bill's head, the blond sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. "Can I borrow you for a...quckie?" Bill raised his eyebrows and looked over his shoulder and up. "Awh, are you all hot and bothered PineTree?" He licked his bottom lip and pushed his chair back to stand up. His arms wrapping around his waist to pull the teen into a kiss. "Sure I'll help you out."

When asked to wear the blindfold real quick he greedily accepted.

What a bad idea that was.

He found himself restrained to the bed and once the blindfold was removed he spotted that enchantments that were scribbled on the restraints prohibiting him from using his powers. He growled and glared at the brunet giggling full clothed beside him.

"That was almost too easy." He snorted and covered his nose with slight embarrment. "Are you really telling me that if I wanted to _actually_ capture you all I'd have to do is tell you were are having sex?" His eyes crinkled from the smiling, the brown of his eyes lighting up. Bill took a deep breath and exhaled it out. A single thought shot through him. He shuddered, the thought of someone else being aware of that almost gave him chills.  He snapped back to see his boyfriend tutting.

"But! Lucky for you I've developed feelings for you and just want you to have a lovely time." He pushed himself up and off the bed, walked around to the end and pulled a sheet off the machine. Bill lifted his head and tilted it to see what was happening. It seems some sneaky little minx covered his eye he carved into the wood of the wall.

"This is a fucking machine, so yes you're going to be a bottom and deal with this." Dipper grinned and placed his hands on his hips.

He paused.

He grit his teeth and clenched his fists. He couldn't do it.

Dipper leaned down. "Uh...I do have your consent to do this right?" Bill snorted and rolled his eyes. "Of course, I'll let you in on a secret if it makes you feel better. I can break out of these, you misplaced a symbol."

Dipper frowned. "I'm getting better though...Aren't I?" Bill a laugh from the blond he knew his answer.

\---

Bill _hated_ _everything_ _._

He hated humans. He hated inventions. He hated spells. Oh what a great lie.

"Stupid... _fuck!...._ Why did I say thA _H!.."_

The machine was set to a steady pace but he knew the little shit of human would press the remote and speed it up.  He was sneaky.

Multiple days ago he asked him to make the remote work from any distance no matter how far away. He felt like a fool for not asking what it was for. So now Dipper was out of town randomly pressing the button to speed it up while he lay here tied to a bed with enchantments that he _can't_ get out of (Not that he'd tell Dipper that.) and a cock ring that was making his current life hell.

\---

Dipper slammed the car door behind him and trenched his way through fallen leaves up to the porch, he stuck the keys in and turned unlocking the door. He dropped the bags at the door to deal with later, the girls already dropped off at Pacifica's house.

He pushed the door open to the attic and there lay a magnificent scene. 

Bill tugging at the restraints while thrusting back onto the dildo, his wrists red. Dipper chuckled and it broke the blond out of his moans.

"P-PineTree.." A sharp gasp as he came. 

Dipper flipped the machine off and watched the demon collapse exhausted.


	17. Emeto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got...one could say pissed last night meaning I drank more than I should have and my brain went..."it's gross but write it." So uh here we are. 
> 
> Im really hungover and even reading it made me wanna vomit so boy oh boy don't read this ???
> 
>  
> 
> Emeto is vomit and urophagia is drinking pee (the pun makes sense aha!)

Kinktober Day 20; | Emeto | Urophagia

   Vanilla sex wasn't anything special...in this relationship to say,  of course there's nothing wrong with non kink in the bed room but when you're around someone who doesn't give a fuck about _anythin_ g you discover things. Dipper adamantly gagging at the thought of piss and anything to do with pee until Bill mentioned it. Dipper being vocal about how disgusting certain fluids were.

And now...

"Opinion on vomiting?" Bill slid onto the couch beside the reading brunet. Dipper cringed bit his tongue, horrid memories of being hunched over the toilet just vomiting his guts up. "It's real gross." With a tongue pop Bill smirked and leaned across. "I bet I can change that opinion."

With a huff Dipper put his book to the side and turned his attention to the smirking blond. "How so?" He was curious on how he could  change the thought of vomit being...well gross and _ew_ in general.

"Just like piss, can we get gross?"

"....How...How gross?"

"Like gross enough that you piss in my mouth and I make you vomit on me!" His golden eyes lit up. Dipper could feel himself gagging already. "The smell?"

"Have you eaten anything?" Bill rolled Dipper's sleeve up to check his watch. "Not in a couple hours, just drank a lot of water and an iced tea."  Bill barked out a laugh and jumped up. "Go drink another and meet me upstairs in an hour!"

\-----

Dipper watched Bill stroll into the room with a grin. Probably happy at his openness to essentially try two new kinks. Well watersports wasn't new exactly, but the act of peeing in someone's mouth and the other drinking it was. Also vomiting. That's still a little gross but safewords were available.

"So what are we doing? Isn't...it gonna taste bad? For both of us?"

Bill leaped onto the bed, his body jumping from the springs. "So here's how it works, you haven't drank anything bad, so mostly the iced tea is sweet so it's gonna taste like water and it's gonna be sweet, right?" Dipper nodded. "And since you've mostly consumed liquid your vomit should come up liquidity."

Dipper felt his stomach churn at the thought.  "Run me through it?"

"It's easy, I'll jerk you off and stick my fingers down your throat until you vomit. And if you want you can piss in my mouth while I jerk off."

\----

Dipper gasped and his finger nails dug into Bill's wrist, the blond's fingers resting in his mouth, not yet pushing further down his throat to trigger his gag reflexes.

The teen currently sitting and straddling his lap on the edge of the bed.

Bill's hand wrapped tightly around his cock and jerking the teen off, precum leaking significantly from his tip. " I'm going to do it now." His voice a soft whisper and he forced his middle and index finger down his throat and pressed hard on his tongue feeling Dipper's throat tighten and then he felt him start gagging.

Bill cooed as tears welled in Dipper's eyes, saliva gathering and soaking his hand, now trailing down like his salty tears. It took a little more until the twin felt the burn of the bile rise up against his will and he choked it out, the fluid pouring out around Bill's hand.

In seconds he felt everything stop. Bill pulled his fingers out and his second hand pulled away from his cock. Dipper's eyes cascading down to see he had cum.

"Huh...?" 

"You're _disgusting."_ He heard Bill growl and then a tongue invading his mouth, he was still in shock from situation and didn't move. "I _love_ it." 

   Bill pushed Dipper off his lap and dropped to his knees, his hand squeezing his own erection as he guided Dipper's cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip and tongued at the slit listening to the human moan lowly.  The blond sat back on his legs and pumped his cock at a pleasant pleasurable pace, his mouth wide open waiting for Dipper for do something. 

Dipper gulped at the sight and after quickly wiping away the taste of bile on his tongue he bit his lower lip and mumbled under his breath and went for it. He stood and grabbed his dick, bending it down and aimed for the blushing blond's mouth and he let his body relax and release, his urine flowing out and entering the demon's mouth.

Bill moaned and swallowed once the urine would fill his mouth, the fluid leaking from his mouth and dripping down his lips, his eyes glowing through batted eyelashes. He basked in Dipper's flush, his cheeks red with embarrassment and arousal.

He soon stopped and sat back down on floor beside the blond who had just finished cuming, his cum mixing with the droplets of piss on the towel that was laid down earlier. 

"You are gross."

" _Mhm you know_ _it_ _."_


	18. Nipple Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I said I'd be back 
> 
> Trans dip is beautiful
> 
> Short and sweet

Kinktober Day 16: Body Worship| Nipple Play

   Dipper's body arched up, cold hands running down his spine to then grasp at his waist, thumbs rubbing circles, a mouth kissing down his sternum.

He exhaled a breath at the hot air hovering over his scars, a tongue licking up the smooth skin.

His toes curled in anticipation, now panting.

The mouth sucked the skin right below his nipple and he threw his head back, hips bucking up and whacking against the blond's. His chest still numb in certain spot so the sudden sensations still took his breath away.

"Beautiful."

He whined, his legs opening wider hoping his boyfriend would just rub against him _atleast once._

"Magnificent."

He grunted at the teeth that lightly bit his nipple, a tongue swirling the pink nub.

" _please_."

Pink and purple bruises littered his chest, all from the demon's mouth.

"Not yet."

He shivered at the hands drawing down and cupping his ass, the mouth never leaving his nipple.

His thighs pushed aside.

"Let me _devour_ you."

Dipper moaned and nodded, his eye's dropping shut, hands clasped tightly at the sheets.

 _This_ was heaven.


End file.
